JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heart of a Champion
by The Villain of Scams
Summary: In the year 2048, a mysterious man by the name of Tuer L'Arbre is hosting a tournament; one in which every Stand user in the world is invited. Thousands flock, their eyes set on the grand prize of one billion U.S. dollars, and one of those is of the Joestar bloodline himself- Joshua Jokua. Who will win the cash and stand supreme over all stand users? Only time will tell.


_ "Attention, all Stand Users. Can you hear me? Can you see me? Of course you can. Do not be alarmed. This is merely an ability of my own Stand. Everyone with a stand or some kind of connection to one is receiving this message. You can call me... Tuer L'Arbre. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am currently contacting you because I want to give you an invitation. An invitation to my grand tournament! All of you are invited, yes, all of you! It will be, of course, a fighting tournament and the user with the greatest stand and greatest wit will win. I know you can do it. Because if you do, you will win the grand prize of one billion U.S. dollars, the honor of being the strongest being on this planet and the honor of meeting me, yours truly, in person. Please, do come. Fame, fortune, glory, all of this can and will be yours! All you have to do is come and fight! The exact location and coordinates are already being placed in your consciousness-don't ask how. I will be awaiting you with a smile. Yours forever, Tuer L'Arbre."_

Joshua Jokua, our protagonist, exited with a essence of coolness from his apartment, hands in pockets, strolled down the sidewalk calmly as he began to look both ways.

A muscular man, Joshua, stood at 6'5" weighing at 230 pounds. His hair was a black brushback and something reminiscent of a lion's mane, with a bit hanging off the end of his face. Joshua's face was a mixture of intimidating symmetry and a sculpted jawline. His eyebrows were thick and sharp and his eyes had permanent sleeping bags under them. Joshua also had black-everything, including an open leather jacket with spikes and an undershirt underneath. He had two yellow accessories on his jacket, equally distanced from each other on the two separate parts of the opened leather: a broken heart and a circle with a dot in the middle. Josh also wore a pair of jeans, a little ripped and worn-looking alongside some, of course black, combat boots.

"A Stand tournament, huh?" Joshua thought to himself.

It certainly sounded like a tempting ordeal, one billion dollars being the prize. Probably a trap, if not then either way he could end up injured or dead but in any case he really liked the idea of having all that cash. And something in his head told him that the creepy French dude wasn't lying either. Maybe it was the same 'something' that was telling him exactly where the tournament was being held. He rubbed his forehead... the thought of his mind being invaded by this "Toor Luh Derp" guy or whatever was not pleasing at all.

But as he was walking, he heard a lot of commotion coming from an alleyway he was just passing by. Josh, being curious, decided to take a look to see what was going on.

"So what do you think we should do with this stupid cat?" said one loud, obnoxious voice.

"I say we set that thing on fire, heh!" replied another, equally loud voice.

"How about we beat the crap out of it, I freakin' hate cats!" said this third, tough voice.

"Alright then, did you bring the gas?" demanded one, referring to gasoline.

Josh saw what was going on. These three juvenile delinquents and future-to-be-good-for-nothings were about to viciously kill a cat! He would not stand for this, not at all. "I love cats!" he thought in his head.

Then, the third ruffian proceeded to throw a punch to the poor feline-

-only to suddenly scream in pain, "Ack, fug! MY ARM!"

Where the trio thought the cat was, there was actually a jagged rock. The cat was actually standing on top of a dumpster, a confused look on its face.

"What... I could've sworn I saw the cat there, homes!" said the first man.

Then suddenly, Josh stepped on the scene, posing, "Alright you pieces of shit, you like hurting innocent animals? How about I give you a taste of your own medicine!" he said with a coldness in his eyes.

The three young men turned around and the second voice said, "Who the fuck are you?" along the first voice saying, "Foo', do you wanna get shot?"

At this, Josh lunged forward and punched the second thug - who was also the nearest - right in the face, knocking some of his teeth out.

The first thug pulled out his firearm and aimed at Josh but his weapon was immediately thrown out of his hands by some invisible force. "What the h-" was all he could mutter out when he was uppercutted right in the jaw by this same phantom.

The third punk slowly backed away, panic spreading across his ugly face, "P-please! Don't kill me! I promise I won't hurt another animal again!" Josh was just standing there with a look of utter disgust on his face. He hadn't moved from the same spot where he knocked the guy's teeth out. "Just please-OOF!" was all he could let out when suddenly he was hit in the face by the invisible ghost and sent flying a few meters.

The second ruffian got back up, though in a massive amount of facial pain, and ran towards the cat and pulled out a switchblade, "Alright you, you freak, you like cats? How's this; I'll take this damn cat out with me!"

"Do it then." Josh said, shrugging his shoulders. "No skin off my bones."

Ruffian number two made a stab at the cat only to find out it was actually a garbage bag.

"Fucking hell... I don't understand this... I don't understand any of this!" said the second delinquent. "Stay away from me... just STAY AWAY!" he said, swinging his knife at Josh in warning. Panic was filling the bad guy's entire being, and Josh merely chuckled at this.

Then the terrified young man received a massive barrage of punches by that same ghost and was sent flying across the alley.

With all three delinquents down, Joshua went over to the kitty whom he saved and he reached his hand out to touch it, the kitty accepting it happily by brushing against it. "Aw, you're a cute little thing, aren't ya?"

The cat purred. "Heh, it was nothin'. Mostly my Stand that did all the work." said Josh, continuing his cuddling, "Hey, you're a real cute kitty. I think I'll call you Numnums. Wanna stay at my place? I'm single yeah."

Numnums meowed happily. And Josh smiled in response.


End file.
